A. Field of the Invention
The technical field is antiprotons.
B. Summary of the Invention
Depending on the implementation, there is apparatus, a method for use and method for making, and corresponding products produced thereby, as well as manufactures, and necessary intermediates of the foregoing, each pertaining to embodiments herein. Embodiments herein include testing and designing, regarding a fuel element such as a nuclear fuel.